1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a diagnosis server, a diagnosis system, a diagnosis method, a diagnosis program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
JP-T-2014-512219 (Patent Literature 1) describes a system that provides a user with coaching, training, or tool specification information on the basis of data generated during a golf swing. The system also has a function of a data hub for providing an individual with information and services on the basis of data collected concerning a community of a plurality of golfers. JP-A-2013-208366 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a golf club shaft fitting method for selecting a shaft matching a golfer on the basis of a swing of the golfer.
However, these systems in the past are based on standard profile information. Therefore, it is likely that sufficient advices cannot be given to individual users. In the systems in the past, information provision to golfers is assumed. Therefore, the systems are not always effective for traders (manufacturers, shops, schools, content vendors, practice grounds, and the like) that treat a large number of instruments and a large number of staff members.